The present invention relates to drink ware systems and more specifically to a thermos and cup combination.
Drink ware systems are known in the art and are used to carry and insulate liquids. A thermos is one common form of drink ware system. Thermoses generally have inner and outer surfaces separated by insulating material and an opening at one end that allows liquid to be deposited into and out of the thermos. A stopper is usually placed over the opening of the thermos to prevent any unwanted spilling of the liquid contained therein. Cups are also known to be coupled to the thermoses such that they cover the stopper and opening. The cups may be removed and used to drink the liquid.
It is desirable to provide a cup with a larger capacity for liquid. It is also desirable to have a lid for the cup to prevent unwanted spilling of liquid contained therein. It is further desirable to have a lid coupled to a different end of the thermos than the cup. It is still further desirable to have a lid with a lip around a flat cover. Lastly it is desirable to provide an engagement system that includes all of the above features. While various drink ware systems have been developed, there is still room for improvements. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.